The Hub
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Interviews with the Transformers simple and pointless constructive crit wanted please review after reading and tell me what you thought about the The Hub and you decide who I probe next from Armada and Energon.
1. Shockblast

The Interviews with Decepticons

By PinkPanther9.7

Disclaimer: I don't own tfmers only The Hub and the host set in energon

1. Shockblast

Me(PinkPanther9.7) 

(Action)

Me: 'ladies and germs this is the hub and I welcome the first guest to The Hub Shockblast!'

**Applause**

Shockblast: 'Where am I who are you!'

Me: 'Welcome to the hub. I 'm the host of this show. I will now ask you some Questions.'

Shockblast: 'Will you get on with it fleshy you are wasting my time!'

Me: 'Jeez did a wasp fly up your arse and die?'

Shockblast:' #grumbles# I hate humans'

Me: 'On to the first Question how did you end up in jail?'

Shockblast: 'I put an Autoboob in his cruddy place that's why'

Me: 'Ok enough said next question what did you do to this autobot?'

Shockblast: 'Kill him of course it doesn't take a rocket science to figure out the obvious I don't regret it either'

Me: 'Heh figures ok next question why did you join the army?'

Shockblast: 'For the joy of killing Autobots and domination and conquest of the universe!'

Me: 'Sure now to personal questions (takes a machinegun out of her subspace for just in case the guest flips) 'What do you think of Energon Megatron?'

Shockblast: 'He is an annoying slag heap if he listened to me and fought like a decepticon and less of a stupid Autobot we might have gotten somewhere!'

Me: 'Right and if you where the leader what would you do?'

Shockblast 'I would have beaten the Autoboobs and got all the energon by doing what they want us to do then do something else completely different.'

Me: 'Interesting what do you think of the others?'

Shockblast: 'Useless and idiotic Snowcat gets on my nerves a lot with all that yodelling and Demolisher's ape impressions do my head in.'

Me: 'Intriguing what about Starscream and Mirage?'

Shockblast: 'Both are irritating but they are good fighters especially Starscream I don't like them that much they are just comrades.'

Me: 'One more question no 5 more questions why did you kill padlock?'

Shockblast: 'Coz I felt like it.'

Me: 'Really you are evil next question what relationship do you have with Sixshot?'

Shockblast: 'He is my brother and he was pompous enough to take on Megatron.'

Me: 'And what did he do?'

Shockblast: You are really a nosy human probing me like this

Me: #fume# 'Just answer the bloody question.'

Shockblast: 'He tried to do him in with the energon in theunderground of cybertron'

Me: 'What were your final thoughts when you died?'

Shockblast: 'Slag the entire Autobot race'

Me: 'And time is up thank you Shockblast tune in next time when I interview……..'

_(You the readers decide out of Energon who gets probed next)_


	2. Ironhide

Interviews with the transformers pt2

By PinkPanther9.7

2. Ironhide

Disclaimer: I don't own the tfmers only the hub and the host

**(Energon)**

**Me PinkPanther9.7**

**(Action)**

Me: 'ladies and germs this is The Hub and I welcome the second guest to The Hub, Ironhide.'

**Applause**

Ironhide: 'This is Not Ocean City.'

Me: 'No this is The Hub I would like to ask a few questions'

Ironhide: 'Well all right if you say so.'

Me: 'Ok on with the first question, what was it like living on earth?'

Ironhide: 'Strange as though I am out of place on earth and the team.'

Me: 'In what way?'

Ironhide: 'I am a bit of a rookie, and the others are more experienced than me.'

Me: 'Experience grows with learning from past mistakes.'

Ironhide: 'Wow really, I will take that advice any more questions?'

Me: 'Yup, what do you think of Optimus prime?'

Ironhide: 'Well I think he was the best thing that happened to the Autobots, and I trust his judgment more now than ever especially when we face horn head Megatron'

Me: 'Wow you must really like him to compliment him like this, and say why you have a good relation ship with him as comrades.'

Ironhide: 'Thank you'

Me: 'No problem next question, what do you think of Kicker?'

Ironhide: 'Well its hard to criticise a partner but…'

Me: 'But what Ironhide?'

Ironhide: 'When we first met he was a little pain, he called me a name and later kicked me, but we now get on well now he still kicks me though.'

Me: 'What sort of name did he call you and what did you think about him kicking you?'

Ironhide: ' ''Ironhead'' ' that annoyed me as much as being kicked, and I was sore after touching the energon star, I got so annoyed that I chasedhim like mad serves the little pain right.

Me: 'Right, Next question what was your reaction when Scorponok switched sides?'

Ironhide: 'Disappointed, why he would let megatron manipulate him, Wingsaber told me to trust my instincts.'

Me: 'Right, and what did you say then?'

Ironhide: 'I asked if instincts let you down.'

Me: 'Intriguing, did you know when you returned to Cybertron that you have 3 fans waiting for you?'

Ironhide: 'No way man it was a bit of a surprise, they were a little scared when asked to fight in the front line.'

Me: 'What did you tell them when they were too scared to fight?'

Ironhide: 'That it was ok to be a little bit scared sometimes, I was.'

Me: 'Excellent point, next question what happened to them.'

Ironhide: 'Scorponok killed all three of them, I was so gutted so much so I cried and sought revenge on Scorponok.'

Me 'And how did you that?'

Iron hide: 'I challenged him to a duel and won, is that the end of the questions?'

Me: 'I am afraid we ran out of time thank you for being our guest, tune in next time when I will probe……..'


	3. Kicker Jones

Interviews with the transformers pt3

By PinkPanther9.7

3. Kicker

Disclaimer: I don't own the tfmers only the hub and the host

(Energon)

Me PinkPanther9.7

(Action)

Me: 'ladies and germs this is The Hub and I welcome the third guest to The Hub, the human Kicker Jones.'

(Applause)

Kicker: 'This is Not Ocean City.'

Me: 'No this is The Hub I would like to ask a few questions'

Ironhide: 'ok ask away.'

Me: 'Ok on with the first question, what is your relationship with your father?'

Kicker: 'Strained.'

Me: 'In what way?'

Ironhide: 'he only seemed to be interested in energon.'

Me: 'Fascinating, why is your relationship so strained, what happened.'

Kicker: 'He left me in space, alone.'

Me: Really.'

Kicker: (slightly irritated) 'Yes really, that is none of your business.'

Me: 'I was just asking. now for the next question why does your hair glow like that?' (Points to monitor)

Kicker: 'when energon is near it glows.'

Me: What does it feel like when it glows?'

Kicker: 'Tingly.'

Me: 'cool thanks for telling me that, how did you meet primus, what caused this encounter?'

Kicker: 'I was in a room with miles of scrap metal and Optimus, until I fell.'

Me: 'Then what happened?'

Kicker: I was tumbling down and down, until a array of tentacles encircled me. Primus spoke to me.'

Me: 'What did he say?'

Kicker: 'Can't really remember, he said something about energon.'

Me: 'intriguing, next question why do you kick Iron hide and call him names?'

Kicker: Dunno I just do.'

Me: Come now, there has to be a reason.'

Kicker: All right I get mad at him for his childishness so I relieve stress through booting him one, name calling is pure entertainment.'

Me: 'What do you feel about the Autobots and Transformers?'

Kicker: 'to be honest I have mixed feelings about them, half of me hate them but the other half of me enjoys Ironhide's company.'

Me: 'What do you think of Optimus prime?'

Kicker: 'I respect him to a degree but I don't like his orders.'

Me: 'Interesting, now on to more personal questions.'

Kicker: 'WHAT!?'

Me: Do you have a girl friend'?'

Kicker: (embarrassed) 'Yes.'

Me: 'What is her name?'

Kicker: 'Mischa.'

Me: 'Have you ever asked her out?'

Kicker: (blushing) 'No.'

Me: 'shame, so how are you going to ask her out?'

Kicker: Dunno, I never get the chance…'

Me: '…… or to embarrassed to.'

Kicker: (annoyed) 'What does that imply.'

Me: That you love her and can't express your feelings for her, Tell you what how about me giving you advice, Ask her straight out on a date and tell her that you love her.'

Kicker: 'Ok, I have a Question for you; do you have a boy friend?'

Me '……….. And the time is up thank you kicker join me next time when I will be probing…………..


End file.
